Back Again
by djcupcake
Summary: 17 year old Max was driven out of Arizona to sunny Cali where her mother resides by her ex-best friend and his popular friends. Now bitter Max returns to Arizona to spend time with her father, sweet step-mother and amazing little sister.Max is excited to see them but she's dreading seeing her ex-best friend and his friends so she must learn to survive in Arizona with the populars.
1. CHAPPIE 1!

**HI EVERYONE**!** THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW WHENEVER YOU CAN WITH TIPS,IDEAS AND OR ADVICE, I'LL BE UPDATING WHENEVER I CAN HOPEFULLY WITHIN WEEKLY BASES BUT DON'T FEEL SHY SO PM ME AND REMIND ME TO GET MY LAZY ASS WRITING :)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON **

My name is Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max I'm 17 years old I live in California I used to live in Arizona up until I was 13, my best friend turned on me and joined the populars , I left everything I knew to go live in California with my mom but so you get how everything happened I'll let you dig into my memories while I eat a chocolate chip cookie, now shoo my cookie!

_four years ago _

"hey Fang wanna hang out after school?" I asked my best friend as we walked up the steps to Arizona High, creative I know, Fang had been distant lately talking a lot less not that he spoke that much to begin with but with me he talked an average amount. Fang just turned to me and glanced back towards Lissa and her friends AKA the populars he returned his gaze to me "can't" was all he said I scoffed and walked away. Why was he acting so weird was all I thought.

_one week later_

"Max" I shut my locker and turned to Fang. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Lissa and the rest of the populars with smirks on their faces I turned back to Fang. He cleared his throat clearly nervous, I got worried Fang is NEVER nervous. Taking a deep breath he said the four words that ended our friendship "we can't be friends" I felt my face heat in sadness and anger. I raised my hand and slapped him he gripped his cheek with surprise written all over his face. The populars gaped with wide open mouths

" I HATE YOU " I hissed and stormed home to pack to go to California.

_present_

Sure my dad, step-mother and little sister were sad but they understood and I am grateful I have such an amazing family. My mom and I are quite wealthy and so is Jeb, my father so I could've gone back to Arizona whenever I wanted but I chose not to it was to painful but now I realize its not fair that I let he who shall not be named get to me and now I haven't seen the other half of my family in 4 years so I'm getting on a plane to see them tomorrow. Here's something's you should know about me, 4 years ago I was a bit chubby because I hadn't lost all my baby skin yet, I had chunky-metal braces and short dull blonde hair but now I'm slender and tall, I have straight white teeth and I have long sun-streaked blonde hair so I guess you could say I'm somewhat attractive. I'm excited to see all my old friends like Iggy and Nudge. Iggy is like my brother and I still talk to him over the phone, Nudge is like my sister and like Iggy I still talk to her over the phone and I'm excited to show them how I've changed.

**GAHHHHH! SO SHORT IM SORRY ITS LATE AND IM TIRED I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER ALSO I NEED A BETA SO PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED ANYWAYSSSS... BYEEE!**


	2. CHAPPIE 2!

**HI** **GUYS! I'M REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO CONTINUING THIS STORY. I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS BUT I'D REALLY LIKE FOR SOME MORE SO I CAN PICK THE BEST STORYLNE ANYWAYSSS ONTO THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I OWN A COOKIE I SHALL CALL HIM CHIPPY, CHIPPY THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!**

Well I would tell you how my flight was but it was completely BORING so lets skip ahead to when I land in Arizona..._time skip... ''_MAX" I spun around to see a pretty girl about 15 or so. she had hair that fell past her shoulders in waves, she was quite tall 5"4ish compared to my 5"6, she was thin, more on the thin side then the slender side and she had olive skin. She ran forward and wrapped me into a bear hug I awkwardly patted her back, she pulled back and stared into my eyes "geez Max its only been four years and you can't even remember how your sister looks like" my mouth dropped open, my baby sister has grown up. I grin and hug her back, I pull back and look around " where's Jeb and Rachel?" dad and my stepmom asked us if we would call them by their names because they said it made them feel old when we called them dad and s-mom (short for step- mom) our mom asked us to do the same thing but we call her Dr.M because she's a vet, Jeb's a scientist and Rachel is a stay at home mom so you could never really predict their schedules. "oh they're in the car, we couldn't get parking it's really busy" we grabbed my luggage and walked to the car. Rachel got out first, she is really nice and sweet, she is fairly pretty and tall also she is quite young, she is only 35 years old. Jeb, Dr.M and Rachel are all 35, they all are on good terms in fact when my mom comes to Arizona for work she usually visits and has dinner with them so it wasn't awkward growing up. Jeb stepped out next with a kind smile he grabbed the luggage from us and placed it in the trunk while Rachel gushed to me about how well I looked and about how they missed me. When Jeb finished putting everything away he pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair " we really did miss you Maximum" he whispered into my ear I nodded into his shoulder, he sighed and pulled away " okay, we should get going if we want to get home in time for lunch" we piled into the car and started home. "Max you look so pretty, ooh I know we could go shopping and get you some clothes and stuff" my mouth dropped in horror "NOOO ANYTHING BUT SHOPPING!" I wailed. Ella sighed and shook her head " good to know somethings don't change" I felt a pang in my heart, I left my only sister because of some stupid idiot who betrayed me! I gave her small smile. she returned it and leaned her head on my shoulder humming the lyrics to stronger "_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand as little taller" _and right then and there I realised those lyrics couldn't be more right.

hurry if we eat fast we can go down to the beach" **(A.N.: SORRY IF THEIR IS NO BEACHES IN ARIZONA, I LIVE IN CANADA SO PLEASE FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY CAN WE SAY THEIR IS) **Ella bellowed to me and ran to the kitchen grabbing an apple and stuffing her mouth. " you do know we could just eat at the beach, right?" Ella looked up clearly surprised she had forgotten, she smacked her forehead with her palm and swallowed the last bite of her apple "duh, stupid Ella" she grabbed her purse and ran up the stairs pulling me along she pushed me in front of my old room and motioned for me to look inside. I opened the door and my breath was taken away, my walls were painted a pale blue with a silver decal that said maximum ride in handwriting and stars surrounding it. My bed sheets were a dark blue with silver and black pillows, some pillows said corny things like "cookies" and " keep calm and ride on". A desk sat in the corner with all my favourite books on the shelf above it and pictures of me and my friends and my laptop sat on it, huh that's where that went. I squealed, a one time occurrence and tackled Ella, Rachel and Jeb in a hug " I love it. I love it, Thank you so much" I said with a grin. they all nodded with smiles and Jeb and Rachel walked out to leave me and Ella some time to talk. She immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me to the closet and opened it, inside clothes of many varieties all with a bit of max flare. Ella pulled out a piece of material and shoved it in my hands and ordered me to put it on. it was a one piece blue bathing suit with the words chill out written in pick across the front , it had a piece of the back missing so you could see my back. Ella also handed me a black cover up to put over the swimsuit. I grabbed a pair of blue flip-flops, silver sunglasses,towel, change of clothes and my purse and ran down the stairs. Ella was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a light blue and dark blue weaving pattern, white cover up and white flip flops. she nodded in satisfaction and jumped into my car which my mom had shipped over, it is a 2013 silver mustang its pretty cool. I pushed the button that out the sun roof back and pulled out of the driveway. I blasted icona pops "I love it" me and Ella singed along to the lyrics... _time skip... _Ella jumped out of the car and ran down the ocean and jumped in, laughing like a mad man I grinned and dropped my stuff onto a spot on the sand and ran into the water and sprayed Ella with water. She shrieked in surprise and glared at me and sprayed me with water I laughed and sprayed her back after a while we got tired and called a truce and went back up to the sand and sat down. Ella sighed and turned to me " I missed this" was all she said, guilt washed over me "i'm sorry" she stared at me for a moment before giving me a small smile and hug. She jumped up and pulled me up with her " we have to go get a hotdog grandma bettys are the best in town" she said with a dreamy look before taking off toward the cart that held the hotdogs. I ran after her and caught up with her, " umm could I have a hotdog and ... um...a small fries and a water please" she said politely. "oh guys look who it is its fatty mcfatty"i turned to glare at the owner of the voice and standing their in all her glory was the red headed wonder Lissa in a red, sl*tty bikini with the rest of the populars including Fang. " Well at least she isn't anorexic" I said with a steely glare, she flinched before standing up straight and sizing me up. I looked down at her considering she was shorter then me and silently dared her to say something. " who are you?" she said in her high pitched voice it actually hurt my ears, I stood up straighter and in a cold voice I said " her sister, maximum ride" all the populars gaped even stone wall fang, I smirked and grabbed a hotdog and Ellas food, paid and walked to the car to go home. Today definitley was interesting I wonder how tomorrow will be.

**WELL I HOPED YPU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE! ALL OUTFITS ARE ONN MY PROFILE**


	3. CHAPPIE 3!

**HI GUYS MY LAPTOP DIDN'T SAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAD ALREADY TYPED SO I HAD TO RETYPE THEM ANYWAYSSS ON TO THE CHAPTER**

"MAXIMUM MARTINEZ RIDE WAKE UP OR I'LL TELL RACHEL TO STOP MAKING-"I shot up and screamed that I was up. I groaned and looked at the clock "Ella its only 5 I don't need to be up till 7" Ella gave me a look that said "are you crazy that's barely enough time, you're such a dummy" Ella opened and closed her mouth a few times before shrieking "ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S BARELY ENOUGH TIME, YOU'RE SUCH A DUMMY!" wow, I'm good. Ella handed me dome clothes and ushered me to the bathroom.

…_time skip…_

I stared at the mirror, Ella had picked out a bluey gray pair of shorts with a gray tank-top style shirt with a weird pattern that looked pretty cool and to my horror a pair boot heel things ( what do you expect we are talking about me here) but they were surprisingly comfortable. I walked out and Ella nodded in approval before guiding me to a chair that sat in front of a table that had a mirror and on top of the table was… MAKEUP! "Ella no, hell no" Ella sniffled "Oh Max I'm sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in years and I wanted to have a sister bonding moment" DAMN GUILT TRIP! She was pulling out the big guns I groaned "fine Ella but don't put too much on" Ella squealed and sat me down in the chair. After a while my eyelids started drooping and I fell asleep.

…_time skip…_

"Max wake up I'm done" I sighed and looked at the clock it was 6:58. I looked at the mirror and did a double take no way the girl in front of me could be me she was gorgeous. My hair was curled and pinned at the top, my makeup consisted of a peachy blush, a light pink lip gloss and a light pink eye shadow. I hugged Ella and thanked her I truly did have the best sister in the world "oh and before I forget, here I bought this for you I was going to give it to you on your birthday but I think now would be the best time" she handed me a silver charm bracelet that had a charm with angel wings on it "Ella I don't know how to thank you" I pulled her into a hug and put my chin on her head I missed her, I missed this.

…_time skip…_

When we arrived at Arizona High people gaped whispering about how they couldn't believe _I _was geeky Maximum Ride. I smirked at everyone and went to the office and got my schedule, after finding my locker I began putting my books away. I heard footsteps and looked at the people approaching me I saw none other than Iggy and Nudge. They looked pretty much the same but they looked older now, Iggy is , tall standing at probably 6"0, he's lean and has muscles, he has strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes and one thing about him is that he is a pyro so do not make him angry. Nudge is tall and thin, she's about 5"6, she has mocha skin, brown eyes and wavy brown hair one thing about her is that she can talk A LOT. "OMG IT REALLY IS YOU MAX! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! I DIDN'T BELIEVE AMBER WHEN SHE TOLD ME SO I CAME TO SEE IF IT WAS TRUE, I LOVE YOUR SHIRT ITS SOOOO CUTE! YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS CUTE… KOALAS! THEY'RE SO FLUFFY AND SMALL OOH AND RICKY TOMPSON IS CUTE-"oh thank god Iggy put his hand over her mouth. Nudge pouted "Nudge my ears are bleeding" he turned to me and grinned before hugging me "Geez max we missed ya" Iggy said punching my shoulder. I chuckled and pulled Nudge into a hug she hugged me back before pulling away and grabbing my schedule "OOH Max you, me and Iggy have all the same classes" she squealed and pulled me to class.

…_time skip… _

Turns out we share all our classes with the populars ughhhhh. When we reached our first class the populars stared at me, I smirked and pulled Iggy and nudge to some seats at the back of class. When the teacher walked in we all quieted down "Good morning class, my name is welcome to your math class for the year" he took the attendance and droned into a lesson. A not bounced onto my desk

(_Max,_** Iggy**)

**Hey, you want to go to the pizza place tonight with me and nudge? Just like old times**

I smiled and responded

_Yea sounds great, we meet at 5?_

**Yea, meet us at table 5**

I smiled we used to always eat at table 5 because we were there 5 days a week at 5 pm

_Kay _

**Lol ;) **

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, it was good to be back.

**I NEED A BETA SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED PM ME AND SHOULD I DO FANGS POV?**


	4. CHAPPIE 4!

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME YOUR OPINION ON IF I SHOULD DO FANGS POV**

Fangs POV

"_Ringggg"_ My phone buzzed "Fang" yep, my infamous one worded answer "FANGIE-POO!" I shuddered as Lissas shrill voice rang through the phone. Yes lissa's hot but she's a slu*, I'm only dating her because I'm the schools player and I have to keep up my appearance. We're what you'd call the "it" couple so I've dated her the longest out of all my girlfriends, well more like flings but you get the idea. I sighed "hey Lissa, what's up?" she squealed, OWWW! "FANGLES WE WERE GOING TO THE BEACH WANT TO COME, YOU CAN SEE MY NEW BIKINI ;) "I know what you're thinking, oh whys there an emoticon well Lissa literally said that, I quote, unquote "semi colon bracket" I know she's dumb. I groaned seriously this chick is annoying "umm yea pick you up in 5?" she laughed "YEA TOTALLY SEE YA IN 5 MINUTES" I groaned and grabbed my swim trunks and car keys.

…_time skip…_

I pulled up into her driveway just as she threw open the front door. Lissa ran to me and tackled me into a hug "FANGIE-POO YOU'RE HERE!" she shrieked in my ear "geez lissa lay off the caffeine will ya?" Lissa giggled and nodded. I pulled out of the driveway and blasted paramore "NICK, IM CHANGING THE SONG" oh yea my real name is Nicolas walker but everyone calls me Fang, Max nicknamed me fang and it just stuck, Max… I miss her, I messed up bad I- "FANG!" I looked at her "yea?" she stuck her hand out "CAN I HAVE THE WIRE TO CONNECT MY PHONE TO YOUR CAR!" I fished it out and passed it to her. She plugged her phone in and put on some girly music *shudder*

…_time skip…_

"Hey Fang, Hey Lissa" one of the football jocks Ratchet said, I nodded while Lissa squealed a hi. Ratchet began walking toward Grandma Bettys "damn I'm hungry let's eat" Lissa crinkled her nose in disgust "do you know how many calories are in the stuff?" Ratchet shrugged, Lissa rolled her eyes " umm could I have a hotdog and… um… a small fries and a water please?" Max's sister Ella asked the vendor "oh guys look who it is Fatty McFatty" Lissa snickered, yeah she can be a bitc*. Ella turned and standing beside her was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen "well at least she's not anorexic" feisty, she seems familiar… "Who are you?" Lissa squeaks. The girl stood straight up "I'm her sister, Maximum Ride" everyone's mouth fell open, even mine and that says something. Smirking max leaves, Lissa was seething then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and scoffed "who does she think she is? Come on lets go" what just happened?

…_time skip…_

I walked into first period the next period and saw max sitting there with my old best friends Nudge and Iggy. I watched Max and Iggy pass notes before I saw her smiling and leaning back in her chair with a sigh she stared out the window, I studied her face she looked really pretty even though she always was. She now just looked older and wiser, Lissa was always jealous of her. I used to have a crush on Max and then I realized she'd only ever like me like a brother just like she felt towards Iggy then I got caught up I'm wanting to be popular and started dating Lissa but it was a mistake I should've kept my real friends.

Max POV

The final bell rang and I ran out to my car and drove home, Ella has swimming tryouts. When I reached home Rachel gave me a plate of cookies and ran out to the grocery saying she should be home in an hour, I sighed and ran up the stairs to my room. I played some music and started on my homework

…_time skip…_

"MAX!" I turned and saw Nudge _"where's Iggy?" she shrugged and sat down as Iggy came running up panting "what happened to you?" I asked Iggy grinned "I got detention for setting a stink bomb in the teachers' lounge" I chuckled and patted the seat beside me. He dropped into the seat just as the waiter walked up "what can I get you?" Iggy answered for us, we always got the same thing "We'll get an original burger with a super-sized fries and a root bear, a salad with a thousand miles dressing and a diet coke and Lasagna with a coke" the waiter nodded and went to give the order. "AHHHHHHH!" a scream rang out through the restaurant we ran forward to see…_


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**HI GUYS UNFORTUNATLY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER :( IM 12 TURNING 13 AND ITS MY FIRST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND ITS BEEN A HUGE ADJUSTMENT SO I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT A PAUSE ON THIS STORY FOR AT THE LATEST TWO WEEKS IF EVERYTHING GOES WELL THEN I'LL UPDATE IN TWO DAYS ANYWAYS IM REALLY SORRY :/**


	6. AN

**HI GUYS SOME OF YOU SEEM CONFUSED AS TO WHY IM IN HIGHSCHOOL WHEN IM ONE 12 (I TURN 13 IN DECEMBER) I LIVE IN VANCOUVER, CANADA SO HERE WE START HIGHSCHOOL IN GRADE 8 AND END AT GRADE 12. I HOPE THAT CLEARED THAT UP BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS PM ME OR REVIEW DOESNT MATTER WHICH. THANKS :)**


	7. an 3

**HI GUYS IM IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING A NEW CHAPTER :) ALSO I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD DO MY POLL ON WHETHER SHE SHOULD END UP WITH FANG, THANKS :D**


End file.
